DAD GETS SO MAD HE SHOOTS SON IN THE BUTT OVER FOUL MOUTH!!!
Plot Violette starts the video by showing Zachary's new PAW Patrol collection that she got for her grandson for their Spring Break Trip coming up. She also has Easter Candy for Andy and William for when they go on a trip as well. Later, William and Bill find it and eat it and Violette gets mad for taking the candy. Violette wondered why Bill didn't make William eat healthy and William replies saying he hates vegetables and says that they are terrible. Violette and William talk about at each other, because William thinks nobody like vegetables (Due to his lack of common sense) but people do like them. After Violette talks about how this is about eating healthy and doing what's best of your health and not eating what you want, William then said "Mom, I'm not gonna end up a fat*ss like him!" and Bill and Violette flip out. Violette told William not to cuss anymore while Bill gets offended by William calling him a fatass and the two started arguing. After some arguing Violette tells William to put the candy back in the truck and while William gets up to put the candy back, Bill then shoots William in the butt with a BB Gun and Violette freaks out. Bill says that's what William gets for shooting him in the butt earlier when he tries to take his Xbox Controller in DAD SHOT BY SON IN BUTT OVER XBOX!!! and when William glued his butt to the Toilet Seat in SON GLUES DADS BUTT TO TOILET SEAT!!! (Prank). William complains on how getting shot in the butt really hurts. As Bill goes upstairs, William gets the BB Gun and shoots Bill back and telling him to "Get Rekt" and to make it even. Bill then goes to the refrigerator to get the ice pack and they then fight over the ice pack. Violette follows William and Bill upstairs as they both lay on the bed in William's Parents bedroom with the ice packs in their butts. Bill gets mad and tells William if he ever shoots his butt again, but Violette interrupts before Bill could finish his sentence saying no one is shooting anyone's butt in the house and she is tired of guns. As William and Bill continue fighting over the Ice Pack, Pinky the Cat arrives on the bed to comfort them and Violette saying William needs the ice pack because she think Bill has more cushioning on his butt. William thinks he needs to stay home from school in which Violette say she knows and Bill says he needs to miss work because of their pains, although Violette is against Bill's plan of trying to miss work because of his pain. William then goes in his room to lay on his bed with the ice pack and telling William to get better. Bill wonders why Violette feels more sorry to William rather then himself and Violette replies "Oh, Poor Bill" which Bill think that isn't enough and asks that all he gets. Violette says that's all he gets and Violette and Bill exchange insults on each other and Violette decides to go downstairs alone all angry and stressed in order to clear her mind and leaving William and Bill upstairs in pain all alone. Trivia * Violette is worried about the children crying, so she said that she took over William's Easter Baskets after the Easter Bunny stopped. * In this video, Violette got a lot of hate because of her screaming and fast talk. * This is the second time Bill has been shot in the butt with a BB gun since DAD SHOT BY SON IN BUTT OVER XBOX!!! * This is the first time William calls Bill a "Dingbat." * William shoots his dad in the butt for the second time after Bill shoots him first. * Bill said “ screw you” so many times in this video. * Bill was being hypocritical in this video, he complains about being name called when he calls William 'Jerk or Dingbat'. * This video is known to be the most chaotic one, (Due to Bill and William shooting each other and Violette screaming). Easter Bunny In the description, Violette tells the fans that the easter bunny is real but fans deny it very much and are angry about Violette wanting William to think the easter bunny is but what's more frustrating is that William stopped believing in the easter bunny in 2016 as William said he caught Violette planting the easter eggs on 2016. Most fans were angry and said they were much under William's age when they found out the easter bunny isn't real. This might be a controversy since Violette got exposed by William. Category:Swearing Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Guns Category:Videos Category:Violette's Moments Category:Toys Category:Shooting Category:Videos where Bill gets hurt by William Category:Videos Where Bill Gets Hurt Category:Videos Where Pinky makes an appearance Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Phone data confiscation threat Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Divorce Threat Category:Fighting Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Arguments Category:Punishment �� �� �� �� Category:Zachary Mentioned